City of Broken Glass
by AlwaysDarkestBeforeTheDawn
Summary: Create and submit your own character to be used in my story! Make your own Shadowhunter, mundane, etc. Hopefully first in a series! Please submit!


_Hey! I've never seen a Mortal Instruments Submit-A-Character, so I thought that I'd give it a shot! This will take place in either the Paris, San Francisco or Dublin Institute - tell me which one you prefer! I will only be accepting Shadowhunters or mundanes, as main characters- warlocks, vampires, fae and werewolves will be minor characters._

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong>

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Species:**

**Weapons: **

**Family:**

**Background: **

* * *

><p><em>Here's some rules- sorry, but there has to be some!:<em>

1. No Mary Sues. _Pretty simple, right? For those of you who don not know what a Mary Sue is, it's a character who is completely perfect. She/he is beautiful, popular, skilled, with an unflawed personality and a (usually) angsty/dramatic background. Give your characters loads of flaws- I love working with them!_

2. You must provide details! _Lots and lots of details! Describe every aspect of your character- it'll make them so much more fun to write! Include their favorite color, least favorite food, what music they listen to, their hobbies- whatever!_

3. Submit your characters via review. _Doesn't need explaining, I hope!_

4. Don't all have the same species!_ I want more Shadowhunters than Downworlders, but I will accept both! However, don't create too many of one character, i.e. too many warlocks! Be unique!_

5. _You probably saw this coming. _There _is_ no Rule 5. _XD_

_OK, here is an example- this is my character, who will NOT be the main character. Everyone will be equal, and have their own subplot, as well as an overarcing plot. Here goes!_

**Name: Alina Moss**

**Age: Fifteen going on sixteen. Her birthday is the twenty first December.**

**Personality: Alina is quite a quiet, unassuming type of a person. She isn't antisocial or unfriendly, she just doesn't have that much to say. She is quite a stubborn type of person, with a hot temper, who is independent and hates being ordered around. She is moderately intelligent, but lazy in school, except in English, at which she excels. She is tough and capable of handling herself, but often gets cocky or gets in situations she can't handle. She loves to read and write, but dislikes many modern YA books, such as Twilight. Alina is a swimmer and a runner. She used to do self defense, but has since quit. Alina can be remarkably protective of her friends and family, and is a warm, caring person to those she cares about. Alina has a dry, deadpan sense of humor, and often teases her friends. She is independent, and doesn't care what other people think of her. She often gets in fights defending her friends; she wins and loses these about fifty fifty. Alina is determined, and doesn't usually give up. She can be a dirty fighter, using everything available to her to win. She is a quick learner, but gets frustrated if she can't pick something up easily. She is a steady kind of person, always there for her friends if they need her; she's not a wild or random or flighty person, like some of her friends. She's always in the background, not often noticed. Alina is a Roman Catholic; her religion is very important to her, although she doesn't flaunt it or make a big deal about it. She doesn't get nervous or flustered easily. She's quite down-to-earth and sensible and is creative, thinks fast on her feet.**

**Appearance: Alina is tall and rail thin. She is about five foot ten tall. She has long, straight, dark brown hair and pale skin that contrasts sharply with her very, very dark, almost black eyes. Her face is heart shaped, with wide, high cheekbones, and a narrow chin. She has a small, vertical scar just above her left eyebrow, and is always pushing her hair out of her face. Alina's hands are usually stained with ink from writing, and she has short, stubby nails from biting them. She has small hands with long fingers, and a habit of staring absentmindedly. She usually dresses in hoodys and jeans, and she has a habit of writing slogans on her clothes. Her sneakers are old and peeling, and her jeans have several rips- not the perfect, machine made tears, but rips made from her falling or getting in fights. She has a light red/pink birthmark between the knuckles of her right hand.**

**Species: Mundane**

**Weapons: N/A**


End file.
